A Love Like Ours
by AlwaysSparky
Summary: Victoire was obsessed with Teddy, when she was 8. Now at 14 it seems the tables have turned, she won't give him the time of day while he can't get enough. He must fight for her against other guys, his own pride and her hatred towards him. Can he win her heart? Rated T for swearing and hints of a sexual nature. TeddyXVictoire.


A Love Like Ours  
Chapter One

When Victoire was 5 she believed she was in love. Not the way she loved her father or her mother, but a different way. She used to tell everyone countless times, that she was in love, and everyone would laugh and tell her she was cute or funny but never took her seriously. She wondered why and nobody could tell her she was too young to know what love was, they didn't want to see her upset. One day she would learn what being in love was really like and it was not all flowers and rainbows like she believed at the age of 5.

At the age of 8, still believing her love to be true, she decided to confess and see what happened. So she did. She told an 11-year-old Teddy Lupin she loved him. Of course he smiled and hugged her. "I love you too silly," he replied, playfully ruffling her hair. She believed him.

Two months after this heartfelt confession her world fell to pieces. Teddy was off to Hogwarts.

"I don't want you to go," she moaned to him, tears crawling down her face. It was the day before he was due to leave and Victoire was in despair. What would she do without him?

"I'm coming back, at Christmas then Easter then summer. You will be fine. I promise." He'd replied, kissing her on her head gently.

"But..but.. I will miss you." She had stared at him with her big blue eyes filled with tears.

"And I you, but you know you'll be with me soon enough." She nodded, grabbing his shirt tightly in her tiny hands.

"Promise me, we will always be together?" She asked, resting her hand against his chest. He chuckled, making her head jiggle against his chest.

"Will we always be together. Forever. I promise." She smiled, hoping they would be.

"VICTOIRE!" The shrill voice of Fleur Weasley called up to her daughter. A 14-year-old Victoire rolled her eyes, jumping off her dressing stall and walking to her bedroom door. She poked her head out and called down to her mother.

"What Mumma?" She called, waiting for the angry veela voice to follow after her.

"We are waiting! Hurry up!" Again rolling her eyes Victoire dashed to her dresser, checking her appearance in the mirror, before running downstairs

"I'm coming!" she moaned, much to the annoyance of her mother.

"Vic, watch you tone with your mother. We are going out as a family and the last thing I want is an argument," Bill Weasley cut in early before his wife could go off on one. Victoire nodded, knowing not to cross her father, and followed him towards the fire place. It was the last day of summer and they were all off on a day to the Burrow for a large family celebration before school began again.

This year Dominique and Lucy were both starting school this year so it was much more of a celebration then just her going off on her own. Victoire followed behind her younger sister through the fire giving a large 'The Burrow' shout as she threw the floo powder into the fire before the flames engulfed her.

Coughing loudly as she emerged at the burrow she was quickly greeted with many red heads, grabbing her in various hugs and giving her lots of kisses. Victoire and her siblings had spent the previous three weeks in France with their maternal grandparents so they hadn't seen some of their cousins, aunts and uncles for a while.

"Hello beautiful," Ginny smiled, kissing her cheek. Victoire hugging her aunt. At the age of 14 she found herself at a very awkward age. She felt like she was too mature to play with her younger cousins, the closest to her being only 11, yet was she mature enough to hang out with her aunts? It was an odd age, but Ginny always gave her niece a lot of time and was more than happy to chat about various teenage problems.

"How's you summer been?" Ginny asked, leading the way to the kitchen for Victoire to grab a drink.

"It's been okay, Grandma Delacour can be rather intense and suffocating at times but she means well." Ginny nodded, understanding how sometimes a teenage can just want to be left alone.

They headed into the back garden where Arthur Weasley and Percy were huddled over a barbeque, attempting to make food on it. Hermione had given them many pointers, which was hopeful, but that wasn't to say the food was anywhere near done. It was a beautiful summers day and the garden of the Burrow gleamed with the brightness and echoes of laughter were heard throughout.

"How does Dom feel about starting?" Ginny questioned as they sat with Harry and Ron on the lawn, both who gave Victoire a quick kiss on the cheek.

"She's excited more than anything, a little nervous her and Lucy won't be placed together but I've tried to assure her she will see her loads no matter what. I do wonder where they will be placed though. With all the different personalities us lot have I think we will be all over the school." She laughed and Ginny couldn't help but nodding in agreement. Victoire was in Ravenclaw, much to her father's disappointment. He did agree with the placement, but she broke a long standing tradition. Victoire was sure Lucy would also be placed in Ravenclaw, the young brunette girl was very smart and sensible, much like her own father, and would suit Ravenclaw to a tee. However, Dominque she felt would probably end up in Gryffindor. Her sister was very fiery and brave and Gryffindor seemed like the perfect house for her.

"Are you excited to go back?" Ron asked, watching his eldest niece. She resembled nothing of the Weasley family and was very much her mother's daughter. They were so alike perhaps that was why that often clashed.

"Yeah, I miss my friends so bad. Plus, I want to work hard so I can become a prefect next year. I think it will make Papa proud and let him finally get over the fact I am in Ravenclaw," she laughed, causing her uncle to shake his head.

"Well if Rose isn't in Gryffindor I will be removing her from school," He replied all too serious, which only got him a smack around the head from Hermione who had just walked over clearly at the wrong moment.

"Ronald, any house if acceptable so I won't be hearing you say that again," she moaned, kissing Victories head as she sat down. Ron nodded, glaring at Harry who was stifling a laugh.

Victoire laid back on the grass looking up into the sky. She was just getting comfortable when a loud voice interrupted her peace.

"Sorry I'm late!" She sighed, not opening her eyes as the oh so obvious voice of Teddy Lupin rang across the grass. _Always one to make an entrance_ she thought bitterly to herself.

Their relationship had somewhat changed since she has started Hogwarts. Teddy was clearly too old or cool to hang out with her and had shunned her, in a way, to now they never even acknowledged each other unless under forced pretences, such as tonight. Although no one ever asked her about what had occurred between the two of them she knew everyone could tell something was up.

"Hey Ted," Harry yelled, getting up to hug his godson, who now 17 years old and at 6ft 2 loomed over Harry. Victoire grudgingly opened her eyes to be polite as her best friend Lizzy always insisted whenever she moaned about him, which she often did.

Teddy went through everyone, giving both Hermione and Ginny a hug, while shaking Ron's hand. He looked over to Victoire and almost double took realising who it was. Victoire gave him a small nod but didn't say anything as she got to her feet.

"I'm going to find Ma," She muttered, dodging Teddy and shooting off in the opposite direction, unaware of a pair of eyes following after her.

Later, sneakily helping herself to some cakes in the kitchen, Victoire couldn't help but think about the annoying human that was Teddy Lupin. Growing up she had very much been infatuated with him, yes infatuation not love like she had once believed, but during her time at Hogwarts he had become such a jerk. He never spoke to her and even made fun of her in front of his friends, presumably to look cool. No, he was not the handsome prince charming she had believed him to be some many years ago.

"What are you doing?" A cool voice asked, making Victoire jump slightly. She turned and scowled at Teddy, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning asking the frame casually. He was wearing a tight t-shirt with baggy jeans with his long blue hair pulled coolly back into a pony tail. Undeniable, he was drop dead gorgeous and many girls at school's dream guy, but all Victoire could see when she looked at him was the stupid man who had broken her childhood fantasy.

"Eating, obviously," she replied, closing the cupboard door and clearing her rubbish away. "What are YOU doing?" She eyed him accusingly.

"When did you start wearing make up?" he asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Huh?" Victoire was slightly taken aback by the randomness of his question. "Why does that matter?"

"Well, you just look so grown up. I mean, you look like a woman." Victoire blushed, glaring at him. Who was he to question her womanliness and make her feel suddenly conscious.

"Well yes, Teddy Lupin, that's what happens when you grow up. I am not the 7 years old kid who used to follow you around. I'm getting older and therefore becoming a woman!" Not fazed at all by her insulted tone, Teddy surveyed her some more. Yes, this summer she had definitely hit some marks in puberty. She had grown boobs now and her figure was becoming curvier, but it wasn't a sudden change and the fact Teddy was pointing it out was not something she appreciated.

"I just…didn't realise," he muttered, looking back to meet her eyes. She sighed, whipping her long hair behind her head and pushing her way past him.

"That's what happened when you act like someone doesn't exist," she muttered to herself, storming off into the garden to find someone other than Teddy to talk to. Her cousins were all sitting playing a game of snap, which she quickly joined.

Thanks for reading, please comment and follow the story for more updates coming soon…


End file.
